Stone Heart: The First Year
by The All Powerful Pigeon
Summary: She spent 11 years of her life at an orphanage. She's suddenly thrust into the Wizarding world without a second thought. Starting her first year at Hogwarts, Vanessa Regulus Black is about to learn just how magical-and un-magical-life can be.
1. Chapter 1

**Part 1**

Vanessa felt nervous as she stared at the brick wall before her. She was just supposed to run right at it? That couldn't really be true, but then again, so much that wasn't supposed to be true since she had left the orphanage had proven itself to be true…

She was still thinking about it when a finger tapped her shoulder, making her jump.

She turned, her blue eyes swiveling to meet green ones.

"You're a first year this year, right?" the girl asked.

She had bright red hair and was actually quite pretty.

"Um, yeah, I guess." Vanessa said.

The girl stuck out her hand. "I'm Siren Potter."

Vanessa shook it. "Vanessa Black."

The girl smiled. "Nice to meet you."

"Are we really supposed to just run into a wall?" Vanessa blurted out.

Siren laughed. "Yeah, we do. Did you come here with anyone? An older sibling who's done this before?"

Vanessa shook her head. "No, I actually came from an orphanage that just dumped me here. I just know that they're happy to get me off of their hands."

The redhead lifted an eyebrow. "Wow. Muggles, I'm assuming?"

"That means non-magical, right? Professor Dumbledore gave me a crash course-"

"Wait, Professor Dumbledore? You've already met him? Not fair!" Siren cried. "I wish I had already met the headmaster of Hogwarts!"

"H-headmaster?" Vanessa squeaked, remembering how hard she had laughed when he told her about what she was...and how she had told him he was off his rocker.

Siren nodded. "Albus Dumbledore is a pretty famous wizard, he also-"

"Siren!"

The redhead turned, a large smile appearing on her face. "Fred! George! I didn't know that you were smart enough to get into Hogwarts!"

Two gingers, twins for sure, joined the small group.

"Ouch, love, that really hurts." One of them winced.

"Shut it, George."

"I'm Fred!"

"Liar."

"Damn."

"George Weasley, you mind your tongue!" a woman with red hair walked over to them.

"Hi, Mrs. Weasley!" Siren chirped.

"Hello, Siren, dear. Who's this?" the woman turned to Vanessa.

"I'm Vanessa Black," said girl provided.

Something sparked in the woman's eyes, and Vanessa found herself being scrutinized carefully.

"Could it be…?"

Vanessa frowned, confused and wary. "I'm sorry?"

"Nothing, dear, just my mind thinking more than it should. Anyways, why don't you lot head on through to Platform Nine and Three-Quarters, I have to go find out where the rest of my boys are." And, with that, the woman hurried off.

"What just happened?" Vanessa asked.

"Don't mind mum, she's always going on about who-knows-what," one of the twins reassured her-Fred, she thought. "Now, shall we go?" He asked, gesturing to the brick wall.


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2**

Vanessa eyed the brick wall.

"Nervous?" the boy asked.

She whipped her head around to glare at him. "Nope. You?"

"Been watching my big brothers do this for years." He said, giving her a cocky grin.

She scowled.

"If you're so sure of yourself, why don't you go first, Freddie." Siren said. "Make sure we're in the right spot."

Vanessa shot the girl a grateful look.

"Well then," Fred said, looking as arrogant as an eleven year old male could look as he prepared to run straight at a brick wall.

"No muggles are looking, Fred." George said.

"Righty-o, here I go."

And he ran.

Vanessa expected him to smack against the brick wall and fall to the ground. But no, the boy kept going. Straight through the wall he went until he disappeared from view.

 _It's all true,_ Vanessa thought. _This really is happening to me._

For, unfortunately, Vanessa had always been reluctant to believe that there was such a thing as _real_ magic. The orphanage had always managed to convince her that the things she did were delusions, dreams, or accidents that could always be explained by science. And they had always done a good job, shaping Vanessa from being the highly imaginative young girl she used to be, to a doubtful youth. Luckily, she knew she would have no trouble getting that imagination back.

"Vanessa," Siren's voice snapped her from her thoughts and startled her, making her jump slightly.

"Oopsie, sorry, didn't mean to scare you,"

"It's alright."

"I just wanted to ask if you wanted to go next?"

Vanessa turned her gaze to the wall. Even as she stood there, she could feel her imagination start to wonder. What was on the other side of that wall?

"Yeah, I'll go next. I just run straight at it?"

"Yup. Georgie, any muggles looking?"

"You're good to go."

Vanessa braced herself. If anyone had looked at her face at that moment, they would have seen a fierce determination burning in her young blue eyes that added an almost wild look when paired with her unruly hair.

She took off running at the wall, squeezing her eyes shut at the last minute as she braced herself for the impact.

But that impact never came.

She opened her eyes and skidded to a halt.

She was surrounded by other people-people she knew were like her. She glanced behind her, the brick wall now had a sign above it that read 'Kings Cross Station'.

 _Oh my god…_

"Took you long enough." Said a voice to her left. It was Fred.

"So what? I'm new to this. You look like you've grown up with it." She retorted, having had enough of his cocky attitude.

"New to this? Are you a muggle-born?" He looked shocked for some reason.

Vanessa shook her head.

"When I talked to Professor Dumbledore, he said I was a pureblood? Yes, that was the word he used. He told me that magic had ran in my family for many generations and that I was from quite noble family."

Fred stared in shock. "The noble and most ancient house of Black…" he muttered, taking a step away from her.

"What?"

"Your _her?_ " He now looked alarmed and a little scared. "You're _his_ daughter?"

"Whose daughter?" Vanessa stared at him. "Do you know who my father is? What are you talking about?"

"Sorry we took so long, had to wait for a herd of muggles. I say, Fred are you feeling alright?" Siren had appeared at their side.

"She's _his_ daughter…" Fred said quietly.

"What're you raving about, Fred? You look like mum." George said.

Fred turned to his brother. "She's Sirius Black's daughter!" he spat.

"Would someone please tell me what this lunatic is ranting about?" Vanessa demanded, beginning to get a little scared.

George and Siren were now staring at her as well.

"That's not possible…" George muttered, looking wary. "Mum said they'd never allow her at Hogwarts…"

"Wait! What are you talking about?" Vanessa asked, alarmed.

The only one of her companions that didn't look afraid was Siren. The green-eyed girl was regarding her carefully.

"Vanessa, do you know anything about your family?" she asked.

"Siren! How can you talk to _her_ , especially knowing what her father brought upon your parents!" Fred was aghast.

"Shut it, Fred." Siren snapped. "Vanessa?"

"N-nothing. I don't know anything. Whenever I asked someone at the orphanage they told me that my father was a deadbeat and my mother died in childbirth...Why? What did my father do?"

"Murdered twelve muggles along with a wizard who was one of his best friends, and also betrayed Siren and her brother's parents to You-Know-Who, ultimately resulting in their deaths as well."

"Fred!"

"What, Siren?! It's the _truth_!"

"Yes, but Vanessa obviously isn't Sirius Black!" the redhead hissed. "You don't get to choose your parents! Now, shut up!"

Vanessa decided that she liked Siren. But the revelation that her father was responsible for altogether fifteen deaths was enough to make her sway on her feet.

Siren nudged her. "Grab your suitcase. You didn't bring a pet, did you?"

Vanessa shook her head. "Uhm….I didn't want to."

"Same. Come on, let's get away from these two and go find a compartment on the train."

"Siren!" George cried.

"Shut up, George. Unless you can learn that you don't ever judge someone by their parent, you can stay away from me. Besides, if Dumbledore trusts her, I do too."


	3. Chapter 3

**Part 3**

The two girls had little difficulty in finding an empty compartment on the train for it was still rather early. Stowing their bags above the seats, they sat down opposite each other.

"So," Siren began. "First off, I want to apologize for everything that those two buggers just did. You're not your father. And those two were very wrong for assuming that you were." She paused, noticing the shaken look still on the other girl's face. "You okay?"

"Was he really a murderer?" Vanessa asked quietly.

Siren bit her lip. "Unfortunately, he was. I'm sorry."

"No, I'm sorry for what happened to you parents. He ruined you and your brother's lives."

Siren cracked a small smile. "Actually, my little brother is in a situation much like yours only, among us magical folk, he's more of a celebrity. Harry is currently living with my muggle Aunt, Uncle, and cousin. I'm rather glad the Weasley family took me in. I can't imagine how much of a shock it's going to be to him when he gets his letter. You said you talked to Dumbledore?"

Vanessa nodded, grateful for the change in subject. "Yeah, he showed up at the orphanage and nearly gave the headmistress a heart attack."

Siren laughed. "Sounds like something he would do. Do go on."

"Well, I was sent to my room before I could eat my breakfast, which was actually a good thing because that food was terrible. Right before Dumbledore came in, Ms. Mahay, that's the headmistress, told me not to do anything weird and that the old man was making a mistake. But then Dumbledore came in and I totally disregarded everything Ms. Mahay had told me, but that was only after the flowers came back."

"Huh?"

Vanessa smiled. "There were these dead flowers on the windowsill, Dumbledore walked in and said, 'That simply won't do,' pulled out his wand and tapped them and all of a sudden they weren't dead anymore. It was one of the coolest things I've ever seen…"

 **~Flashback~**

"How'd you do that?" Vanessa asked, scrambling off of her bed where she had been sitting to look at the now suddenly alive flowers.

"Magic, Miss Black." The old man smiled.

"Are you a travelling magician?" she asked.

He laughed. "No, I am not. I am a wizard."

"A wizard?" Vanessa gave him a look of absolute disbelief. "More like a loon who's learned a few tricks. Who dresses like that? And what's with the hat? You look more like an old Santa Claus. Who are you really? The doctor? I'm not mental. All those things really did happen."

"I am not the doctor, Miss Black. My name is Professor Albus Dumbledore and I work at a school for remarkable children just like you," Dumbledore said. "Witches and wizards, in fact."

Vanessa felt, for some reason, she could trust this person-this "Albus Dumbledore" who claimed to be a wizard and a professor at a magical school. "Am I a witch, Professor?"

"Yes, Vanessa, you come from a long line of Pureblood witches and wizards, a very noble house some call it. Very noble and ancient."

"So, does this mean I get to go to this magical school?" Vanessa asked.

"Of course, all magical folk are welcome, be they Muggle-born, Pureblood, Halfblood, or Squib."

"What's a Squib?" She asked, feeling questions too numerous to count bubble up inside of her.

 **~End Flashback~**

"And here I am." Vanessa said, finishing her story.

"Wow." Siren said. She looked out the window. "We should be leaving any moment now. The only people I see out there are parents and other family members."

The door to the compartment slid open. A fair haired girl with big light brown almost gray eyes stood in the doorway.

"Is there room for more, Si?" She asked, addressing Siren.

"Of course, Leah. Not Fred and George though."

"Nope, just me, Hanna, and Sammy-"

"Don't call me that!" came a voice from behind Leah who simply smiled and rolled her eyes.

"Get in here, you three. Besides, I want you to meet someone!"

Leah bounded in, her hair bouncing around her in an almost childlike way.

Behind her were two other girls, a brunette whose hair barely touched her shoulders and a blonde with one green eye and one silver eye.

"Hi! You must be who Siren wants us to meet! I'm Leah Lupin!" the pale haired girl said with excitement.

"Vanessa." She offered, a small smile on her face.

"This is Hanna Riddel," Leah said, gesturing to the brunette, "and Miss Grumpy-Pants over there is Samantha Sommers."

"Hi."

Siren frowned. "Thanks, Leah. Now I have nothing to do." She said sarcastically.

"You could get a bag of Bertie's and we could play a game!" Leah suggested.

"I am not playing 'Guess-The-Bean'!" Samantha said.

Leah frowned. "Aw, come on, Samantha!"

"No." The blonde plopped down in a seat by the window and proceeded to stare outside.

"Well, does anyone else want to join Miss Grumpy-Pants over in 'No-Fun' Zone?"

Siren giggled. "Calm down, Leah. We'll get plenty of candy. The Trolley Lady should be coming by soon after we leave King's Cross."

"Candy?" Vanessa perked up.

"Oh! You've never had magical candy before, have you?" Siren's eyes sparkled with excitement.

"Wait, you're not from a magical family? Are you a muggle-born?" Hanna asked in a soft, calculating voice.

"She's from one of the most noble pureblood families, but she was raised in a Muggle orphanage." Siren explained.

"You don't mean…" Samantha trailed off, looking Vanessa over for a long minute.

The compartment was silent.

"Well, she has his face…" Samantha paused. "But she's definitely not him."

Siren smiled. "Good, cause candy's on me."

Vanessa grinned.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: HI! I just want people to know that this is going to start getting slower updates the further into the Wizarding World I get because I am doing my research!

 **Part 4**

The candy of the Wizarding World was absolutely brilliant. Vanessa just watched as all the other girls picked out five candies each-Siren told them they could pay for themselves if they wanted more.

"What do you want?" Siren asked Vanessa.

"You pick 'em out. I've never really ever had candy so I don't have a preference." She said meekly.

The other girl grinned. "Wait, you're not allergic to anything, are you?"

Vanessa shook her head.

"Good." Siren turned to the trolley lady. "May I please have a box of Bertie's, some Fizzing Whizzbees, two of the small packets of Drooble's Best Blowing Gum, three Chocolate Frogs, and-how many of us are there? Five? Okay, five acid pops."

"Will that be all, dearie?" the trolley lady asked.

"Yes, ma'am." Siren said, handing the lady a couple galleons.

After the trolley lady left, Siren handed Vanessa a Chocolate Frog.

"Be careful it doesn't get away, Vanessa!" Leah giggled. "If you aren't careful, your Chocolate Frog will actually hop away! That happened to me once. It took my card with it, too."

"Seriously, Leah?" Hanna gave her friend a look. "It's happened a lot more than once. It happened last week, and I think a few weeks before that, and also-"

"Okay! I get it!" Leah laughed, throwing her hands up in the air in mock exasperation. "It happens quite a bit!"

"Wait," Vanessa looked up from the box containing the candy with alarm. "It can hop away?"

"Don't worry, it's not an actual frog," Hanna said. "It's entirely made of chocolate. It's just enchanted."

"So it's not a real frog?" she asked, still wary.

"Nope, just enchanted chocolate, but hurry up! I wanna see what card you got!" Hanna prodded in excitement.

Vanessa shrugged and opened the box. Inside, there was a perfectly shaped frog-made entirely of chocolate.

She stared at it in shock as it looked around...then promptly hopped out of the box and landed on the floor.

She did the most rational thing she could think of. She let out a shriek and pulled her legs up to her chest.

Samantha looked away from the window and, in one swift motion, scooped up the magical candy and held it out to Vanessa who shook her head violently.

"You have it. I can't do it!" she said, her voice more of a high pitched squeak.

Samantha shrugged and opened the window, letting the frog hop out.

"I would've taken it…" Leah said sadly.

"It wasn't yours." Samantha said.

Leah pouted and, crossing her thin arms over her chest, turned away from the group and faced the wall.

Hanna, with a smile on her face, turned away from Leah and said, "There should be a card in there, let's see who you got!"

Vanessa pulled out the card. "'Falco Aesalon'," she read. "'Falco Aesalon was a wizard who lived in Ancient Greece. Being able to transform into a falcon at will, he was the first recorded animangus'."

"Oh, I've never seen that one! It's pretty rare. Be sure to keep it, I know some of the older students will sometimes buy the ones they don't have." Siren said.

Vanessa nodded and tucked the card into her pocket.

"I think we should change now, don't want to get caught in the crazy rush. Besides we're about forty-five minutes away from Hogsmeade Station." Siren said. "Vanessa and I'll go first, then Leah and Hanna, then Samantha. Deal?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Part 5**

A little while later, all five of the girls had changed into their school robes and were all back in the compartment.

"I can't wait to see what house I'm in!" Leah said, a large smile on her face.

Siren turned to Vanessa. "Did Dumbledore explain the houses?"

"Yeah, he said there was four different houses that I could be sorted into: Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, and Jigglypuff."

Siren laughed. "Close, the last one is actually Hufflepuff."

"I don't care what house I'm in, I just hope I end up with you lot." Hanna said.

"All five of us in the same house? That's not gonna happen." Samantha, who Vanessa was beginning to not like very much, scoffed.

"Just because you're guaranteed to be in Slytherin, Samantha, doesn't mean we won't all end up together."

"I don't want to be in Slytherin, stupid ancestry." Samantha muttered.

Hanna sighed.

"Wait, how do you know what house you'll be in?" Vanessa asked.

Samantha's green and silver gaze met Vanessa's blue one. "If we do somehow end up in the same house, I'll consider sharing my secret with you."

"Deal." Vanessa grinned.

"I don't think I'll end up in Slytherin, though. I'm not cunning, resourceful, or ambitious…" Leah sighed.

"Leah, don't worry about what house you're going to be in, the Sorting Hat is never wrong. It's sorted the Weasley's just fine so far...But I don't know about the twins being very brave." Siren said.

The other girls giggled and Vanessa just smiled.

"Oh, look!" Leah said, jumping up.

"Merlin! Leah, you stepped on my foot-hey! We're at Hogsmeade Station." Hanna was now also standing.

The girls were all standing at this, even Samantha looked excited.

"Come on then! Let's get off this train!"

~Wibbly Wobbly Timey Wimey Stuff~

The girls managed to stick together as they made their way to the platform.

"First years! First years over here!" Someone was shouting in a loud, rumbling voice.

"That's a big man." Leah said.

"That's Hagrid. Charlie told me he's really nice. Come on!" Siren said, forging ahead.

"Siren, wait up!"

Eventually, the girls caught up.

"Siren Potter, don't make us run after you like that!" Hanna mock-scolded.

"Potter? Ye wouldn't happen te be Harry Potter's sister would ye?" Hagrid asked the redhead.

"Yes, sir, I am." Siren said with all the pride that a spirited eleven year old girl could muster. "He's living with some muggle relatives of mine, but he'll get his letter next year."

"That's great te hear."

At that moment, they were joined by a pale girl with dark eyes and long, straight black hair.

"Hello, Hagrid." She said in a monotone voice.

"Nice te see ye, Miss Prince." Hagrid replied.

The girl nodded in acknowledgement.

"Hi! I'm Leah!" Leah, ever the friendly one, stuck out her hand, a kind smile on her face.

The girl looked slightly taken aback and rather shocked, as if she wasn't used to such things as the kindness the fair-haired girl was showing her.

"Magenta," she said, nodding again.

Leah quickly caught on to the fact that the girl wasn't one for handshakes and dropped her hand to her side.

"It's nice to meet you, Magenta! These are my friends. This is Siren, Hanna, Vanessa, and Samantha."

Magenta nodded yet again, her face never once changing from impassive.

"Oi! Siren!"

The girls turned to see Fred, George and someone else walking towards them.

"Still hanging out with these riff raff, are you?" asked the other boy that was with the twins.

"Hello, Lee, and, if by 'riff raff' you mean my friends, of course."

Lee smiled. "That's good. It's nice to see you, love."

George looked offended. "That is my nickname for her, Lee. Do not steal my nicknames."

Siren looked at them. "You lot are off your rockers."

Vanessa twirled a lock of black hair in her fingers.

Fred and George walked up to her. "Um, we wanted to apologize for being gits. We shouldn't have treated you the way we did, you're not your father. We're really sorry."

Vanessa was taken aback. "Um, it's alright."

The twins grinned.

"Okay!" Hagrid said loudly, looking at the assembly of 11-year-olds around him. "This way, first years! Ye will be taking the boats te the castle!"

Just as the little procession started moving, a voice rang out.

"Hey! Wait up! Don't forget me!"

Hagrid turned. "Ah, seems I did forget one." He muttered.

The boy who was racing up to them had sandy blonde hair and thin, rectangular wire-framed glasses. He caught up, completely out of breath.

"Wow." Samantha said sarcastically as she rolled her eyes.

The boy, having heard her, gave her a funny look.

"I do believe that's everyone!" Hagrid said. "Alright, first years, te the boats!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Part 6**

"Four te a boat!" Hagrid shouted. "And don't let yerself fall in, else the giant squid'll get ye!"

Vanessa shot an alarmed look at Siren, who had latched onto her wrist and was dragging her to the nearest boat.

"Giant squid?" she asked.

Siren laughed. "Yup! Hogwarts is famous for a lot of things, one of which is it's giant squid that lives in the lake. I've never heard of anyone ever falling in, or about the squid getting them...it wouldn't be in the lake if it was dangerous."

"Sure."

Siren pulled Vanessa into one of the boats and they were quickly joined by Hanna and Leah. Samantha and Magenta were in another boat with two other girls. Fred, George, and Lee were in a boat with the blonde.

"I don't think the boys are too happy with their fourth person." Hanna observed.

"That is definitely no smile on those faces." Siren laughed.

Suddenly, the boat lurched to a start and began gliding smoothly across the lake.

"I think I'm gonna be sick." Hanna said, her face paling.

Vanessa looked at her new friend in alarm. "Um, I used to get like that all the time, just put your head between your knees, that should make it somewhat better."

Hanna did so. After a minute she said. "It worked!"

"Oi, keep your head there, git!" Siren cried.

"M'kay!"

Vanessa smiled.

Looking up, she sucked in a breath. The castle of Hogwarts was immense and breathtaking. From where she sat in the boat, she could see the huge main doors that lead inside and the huge sloping lawns to the right. She could see the start of a dark, mysterious forest in the distance and barely make out the edges of what appeared to be greenhouses. The windows of the castle were all lit up. The effect was breathtaking.

"I've heard that Hogwarts was the finest wizarding world in the world, but this is beyond what I was expecting…" Siren breathed.

Hanna looked up. "Merlin…"

The boats slid silently through the water and anchored itself to the shore.

"Alright, everybody!" Hagrid's voice was heard and the girls turned. "Once yer all out of te boats, I want ye all to line up inte two rows."

They scrambled out of their boats and hurried to obey.

Once this was accomplished, Hagrid nodded. "Alright, off we go."

The large man led the procession across the vast lawn and up to the large oak doors of the school.

An older woman stood at the top of the steps. She looked stern yet kind and wore a pointed hat that was all black and looked rather old.

"Hello, students. Welcome to Hogwarts. My name is Professor McGonagall. I am the head of Gryffindor House and Transfiguration teacher. If you would all follow me, I will show you to the Great Hall where you shall be sorted into your houses."

An excited murmur went through the little crowd as they followed the elder woman into the school.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: YES! I SCREWED UP! DON'T HATE ME! Just for the sake of no one else asking, Fred and George, though they are actually 2 years ahead of the Golden Trio, are going to just be one year ahead. Sorry if I've thrown anyone off. My mistake :( Also, I couldn't come up with my own Hat Song ('cuz I'm lame YAY) so, I hope no one minds that I just used the song from Harry Potter's first year. But I don't own it. So sad. ANYHOO! ALLONS-Y! (Don't own that either *cries*)**

 **Part 7**

The first years followed Professor McGonagall down a long hallway. Everywhere you turned there was something new and more magical to look at. Vanessa couldn't take it all in at once.

They were led down the hallway and into a large room, the Great Hall, and directed them all to some benches that were set up near the front.

Vanessa took a seat next to Siren and Leah sat on the other side of her.

"I'm so excited!" Leah whispered to Vanessa.

Vanessa nodded, just deciding to agree despite the fact that she had no idea what was going to happen next.

There was a hat-a battered, old, dirty, frayed, patched up hat-seated on a stool. There was a long tear along the brim which looked rather peculiar to her.

Then, the tear opened and a voice came warbling out.

"Oh you may not think I'm pretty,

But don't judge on what you see,

I'll eat myself if you can find

A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black,

Your top hat sleek and tall,

For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat

And I can cap them all!

There's nothing hidden in your head

The Sorting Hat can't see,

So try me on and I will tell you

Where you ought to be

You might belong in Gryffindor,

Where dwell the brave at heart,

Their daring, nerve, and chivalry

Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,

Where they are just and loyal,

Those patient Hufflepuffs are true

And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,

if you've a ready mind,

Where those of wit and learning,

Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin

You'll make your real friends,

Those cunning folk use any means

To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!

And don't get in a flap!

You're in safe hands-though I have none!

For I'm a Thinking Cap!"

Vanessa didn't realize her mouth was hanging open until Leah poked her in the side.

Professor McGonagall walked up to stand next to the hat. "When I call your name please come up and sit on the stool to be sorted."

"Anderson, Nicholas!"

A brown haired boy with big, wide green eyes walked slowly up and sat on the stool.

Professor McGonagall placed the Sorting Hat on his head and the boy screwed his eyes shut.

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

The hat was removed from his head and he was ushered off to the table where the boy sat down with the other Hufflepuffs.

Vanessa couldn't help but notice the fact that, as the boy walked away, his tie had changed from gray to black and yellow.

What colors would hers be? She looked around at the banners that hung from above the tables. There was Slytherin in a deep green and silver, Gryffindor with a majestic red and gold, Ravenclaw in a stunning blue and bronze, and then there was Hufflepuff in black and yellow.

 _I hope I'm in Gryffindor, they look pretty cool._

"Black, Vanessa!"

 **Author's Note: THANK YOU EVERYONE WHO HAS FAVORITED AND ARE FOLLOWING MY STORY! IT MEANS MORE THAN YOU THINK! I LOVE YOU GUYS!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone, I'm sorry I haven't posted, I've been suffering from (a) lack of ideas and (b) a hard time in my life. I hope, however, that you all like this chapter! Also, before I shut up, this first story (because I plan on doing each of her 7 years and then a few snippets of her life after), this first story is most likely going to be rather short, with time-skips and just a lot of laughs and "mischief being managed". The fun should start next year, because that's when Harry starts and also when I have an actual plot to work with :) Now, ONWARD~!**

 **Part 8**

Vanessa rose shakily to her feet. It was all so surreal. She still thought-but hardly-that it was all just a spectacular dream.

She started walking towards the stool and Professor McGonagall. Why did it suddenly seem so far away? She kept walking.

After what seemed to her like an eternity, she turned and sat on the stool.

Professor McGonagall placed the Sorting Hat on her head.

 _Hmmmm…._ A voice in her head said, startling her. Who's voice was that? The Hat's?

 _I see great potential, and bravery. But not the same as that of a Gryffindor. I see cunningness and mischief. But also great ambition. I say…_

"SLYTHERIN!"

The hat was removed from her head and Vanessa was ushered off to the table under the green and silver banner.

"So, Vanessa, eh?" said a female voice to next to where she had been seated.

Vanessa turned to see a girl with sharp features. "I'm Gemma Farley, Slytherin's Prefect. If you need anything, feel free to ask me. But, something tells me that you'll catch onto everything pretty fast."

"RAVENCLAW!" the Hat called out.

Vanessa turned back to the sorting to see if her friends would be joining her.

At the moment, Professor McGonagall was calling out, "Hall, Dylan!"

It was the blonde from earlier, the slow one.

He was obviously terrified by the way his knees wobbled as he walked to the stool and sat down.

The Sorting Hat was placed on his head.

His eyes screwed shut and Vanessa could imagine that his fingers were crossing.

A look of alarm flashed briefly across his face.

A couple of minutes passed.

"Oh, no." Gemma whispered.

Vanessa turned to her. "What is it?"

"I think we got a Hat Stall."

"What's that?"

"When someone possesses enough qualities to be in two houses and the Sorting Hat can't seem to decide." Gemma explained.

Vanessa nodded and turned back to the front.

~Buenos Tardis-y Time Skippery~

Eventually, the Hat shouted out, "RAVENCLAW!"

A sigh of relief was heard from several people.

"I think I'm gonna call that one 'Hat-Stall Hall'. Fits, right?" someone a little further down the Slytherin table said.

A little while later, Leah was sitting on the stool.

"SLYTHERIN!"

The small girl looked absolutely thrilled as the scurried over to sit by Vanessa.

"I have no idea how I made it into this house!" she whispered.

Vanessa smiled.

After a while, it was Siren's turn.

The Sorting Hat took about thirty seconds before shouting, "SLYTHERIN!"

Vanessa and Leah grinned as the exhilarated redhead sat down.

"This is going good. Do you think the other girls'll end up here, too?" she whispered.

"I sure hope so."

"Prince, Magenta!"

The black-haired girl sat down on the stool.

It wasn't long before the Hat shouted out, "SLYTHERIN!"

Magenta sat beside Siren.

After a few more people, "Riddel, Hanna!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Yup, we're all in this House." Siren said.

Vanessa gave her an odd look. "How do you know?"

"I just do."

"Sommers, Samantha!"

The Hat barely brushed the top of her head before it cried out, "SLYTHERIN!"

"What in Merlin's name?" Gemma muttered.

"It didn't even touch her head!" Came a voice from the Hufflepuff table before there were shushes.

Samantha looked positively regal as she all but glided gracefully to the Slytherin table.

"Who is she? Vanessa whispered to Siren.

"She'll tell you when she's ready." Siren said with a smile before turning to Gemma. "You're the Prefect for Slytherin, right?"

Gemma smiled. "Got questions?"

"Loads." Siren grinned.

 **X**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm so sorry I haven't been updating! I've had this chapter finished for a while, too. If anyone is ever wondering why there are random quotes (Doctor Who quotes, to be exact), those are my time skips. I like them. I hope you like my creativity with this aspect. And if anyone starts wondering which Weasley I'm talking about when Gemma is showing them around the school, its Charlie, not Percy.**

 **Part 9**

In short, Hogwarts was _incredible_. As Gemma led the first year Slytherins through the castle, Vanessa's eyes were everywhere. There were paintings all over the place. And they were _alive_. Thousands of moving beings trapped inside the frames. They weren't even staying in their own frames. They were moving around, talking with other painting-people and gallivanting about and just having what appeared to be the time of their painted lives.

"This is remarkable," Vanessa muttered as the little procession was led down a flight of spiral stone steps.

"It's just beginning to get remarkable. Wait 'till you start your classes." Gemma said.

As they progressed down the staircase, Gemma gave them a brief, simplified version of Hogwarts' history and Vanessa got the feeling that she was barely scratching the surface.

Eventually they reached a wall that was deep in the dungeons.

"M'kay, listen up, firsties. This wall is the wall that leads to the Slytherin common rooms. It requires a password that changes every fortnight. Right now the password is," Gemma turned back to the wall and said, "Salazar."

The stones started to tremble and a little bit of dust fell to the ground. The stones began shifting and moving until there was a doorway.

"Alright, in you go." Gemma ushered them in.

The Slytherin common rooms were extravagant. The walls were stone and the light fixtures emitted dark greenish glows. There were spacious black and green leather couches and chairs scattered around the place. It was a grand atmosphere but also a rather cold one.

"This is the main room. Over there," Gemma pointed to a staircase, "is the girls rooms. It's impossible for boys to get up those stairs so don't even bother trying. The boys' rooms are over there." She pointed to a staircase on the other side of the room. "You share rooms. The maximum is six to a room."

And, with that, the first years were ushered off to their dormitories.

~Don't Blink. Blink and you're dead~

The dormitories were spacious and there were six beds around the room. There were dark green curtains and windows that looked out into the lake they had travelled across only hours before. The beds had deep green warm-looking comforters with matching pillows and silver accents.

"Woah…"

"I get the bed by this window!" Leah cried as she all but flung herself onto said bed.

And, just like that, the girls jumped into action, calling out what bed they wanted as they rushed towards their chosen beds.

~"There's always something to look at if you open your eyes."~

Vanessa, Hanna, Leah, Siren, and Samantha were all piled onto Hanna's bed about thirty minutes later, eating the remaining candies. Magenta, who had taken the bed in a corner that was furthest from the windows, was on her own bed with a black leather bound book.

"These are good," Vanessa said. "What kind are these again?"

"Fizzing Whizzbees. Now try and stop floating." Samantha challenged.

The girls, Vanessa included, laughed as Vanessa struggled to land. (A/N: Fizzing Whizzbees cause the eater to float a few inches off the ground). Eventually, Vanessa managed to get herself back down-but not without several attempts.

"Well, now that that's all sorted out, what're we doing tomorrow? We don't start classes until the day after tomorrow, right?" Leah asked.

"Right." Siren said. "Tomorrow is when Gemma shows us where everything is."

"That ought to be fun." Hanna grumbled. "I don't know about you lot but I don't like her all that much. She seems a little...well, loonish."

Leah giggled. "Loonish? That's the best you got? How 'bout 'round the bend'?"

Hanna gave the girl a small smile. "I suppose. I just wish that someone else could show us around. Gemma most likely won't tell us anything cool. I want one of the professors to show us around."

"Speaking of professors," Samantha said, "did you see that one professor? The one with the funny glasses?"

"That was the Divination teacher, right?" Vanessa asked. "Professor something."

"I think that's Professor Trelawney." Siren supplied.

"Yeah, that's it. Anyways, Vanessa, did you see her? She kept looking at you." Samantha said.

"Really? Well, now that you say something, yeah, I noticed it a few times." Vanessa frowned. "I wonder why…"

"She probably saw something in your future." Siren said with a laugh as she wiggled her fingers at Vanessa.

"Oh, come off it, girls. The only thing she most likely predicted is that if Vanessa doesn't stop eating those candies, she's gonna be spending the night floating!" Leah said.

Sure enough, the black-haired girl was once more airborne.

~"It's not the time that matters, it's the person."~

The next morning, Gemma was leading them all down a portrait-filled corridor.

"As you can probably tell, Hogwarts has a lot of portraits dedicated to various people. It's rumored that there are portraits of the four founders hidden somewhere that were made when Hogwarts was originally founded." She was saying.

At that moment, the group of first year Slytherins walked by another group.

It was the Gryffindors and Vanessa spotted Fred and George amidst them.

"Mornin', Wheezerly." Gemma sneered at the tall redheaded Gryffindor.

Siren leaned over to Vanessa and whispered, "I know we're rivals and all, but I don't think I could be mean to Fred and George."

Vanessa nodded in agreement.

Indeed, it would be a shock if she could be mean to those who had never been mean to her. That was one thing about Slytherin that she didn't think she would ever accept.

 **AHHH! IT'S SO SHORT!**

 **X**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry everyone. I felt I needed to change parts of this chapter. I'm going on vacation so hopefully that'll give me some time to get some writing done.**

Part 10

The next day came quickly. The girls were sitting together in the Great Hall enjoying their breakfast and trying to remember all the places Gemma had shown them the day before.

"It shouldn't be this hard to remember where a classroom is." Hanna sighed.

"We have Potions first, and we know where that is, then I'm pretty sure we can find the Defence Against the Dark Arts room and if we get lost we can ask another Slytherin." Leah said brightly.

"Why do I feel like we should just ask a Gryffindor?" Siren muttered.

Vanessa turned to Siren. "Tell me about your brother. From what I've heard he's some sort of celebrity and no one's bothered to tell me why."

Siren instantly smiled. "Well, first off, I'm pretty sure that my aunt and uncle have been hiding the existence of magic from him seeing as how whenever I go to see him they remind me not to do anything abnormal."

Samantha's jaw dropped. "They're trying to hide the existence of magic from Harry Potter?"

Siren nodded. "But anyways," her voice dropped into a whisper, "my little brother defeated You-Know-Who. He was killed when the Killing Curse that he used to kill my parents backfired and wound up killing himself and leaving Harry with a lightening bolt scar on his forehead." She glanced up. "I'll tell you more later, here comes Gemma."

"Morning, firsties, I trust you can all find your classes without grovelling for help?"

Vanessa, eyes narrowing, was first to speak. "Of course, Gemma. And I was just thinking" Without waiting for an answer, the ebony haired girl continued. "Remember when I asked for you to join our conversation? No? Me either."

Gemma opened and closed her mouth a few times before she spoke. "Why you little-"

"Is there a problem here, Miss Farley?" Said a dull, monotone voice.

It was Professor Snape.

The Prefect's eyes widened a little bit more before she said, "No, Professor. There's no problem, no problem at all."

The sallow skinned teacher nodded and Gemma stalked off to her seat.

Professor Snape turned to Magenta, who had not spoken a word all morning.

"You best be on time." He said.

"Of course, father." the young girl said before Snape walked away.

It was silent for a moment as the girls adjusted to this new information.

Samantha broke the silence. "Geez, Vanessa, did you have to sass the Prefect?"

The other girls laughed, even Magenta gave a small half smile.

Siren stood. "Come on, we're gonna be late for Potions."

~"We're all stories in the end, just make sure it's a good one."~

The girls walked into the Potions classroom and took their seats.

Vanessa caught one of the Weasley twins waving from across the room and she smiled briefly before her attention was diverted by Professor Snape billowing into the room.

He gave a little speech on what they were going to be learning about during the term. It all sounded rather boring coming from him, but Vanessa dismissed that to the way he spoke because she knew that Hogwarts was going to be anything but boring.

After a few more minutes of Professor Snape talking, he had them all start taking notes.

After that was Defence Against the Dark Arts, Astronomy, Charms. Then they had Transfiguration.

To say Transfiguration was fun was an understatement. Professor McGonagall, though she was strict, seemed to be the best teacher yet.

Throughout the duration of the class, they were all attempting to turn matchsticks into needless and no one was really having any luck.

Vanessa have an exasperated sigh and paused in her efforts.

There were snippets of conversations floating around the room. However, only the one from a pair of boys seated directly behind her and Siren seemed to grab her interest.

"Yeah, the Black girl. The one in front of us. You reckon she's like her father? Or you reckon she's like that psycho aunt of hers?"

"Does it matter? They're both in Azkaban. With any luck, the Ministry of Magic will grow some sense and get her out of here before she goes cuckoo, too."

Vanessa felt tears swell in her eyes and she lowered her head so that her bangs fell over her eyes, shielding them from view.

"Uh-oh, mate, I think she heard you. Better be careful, you don't want her to curse you."

"McGregor, Olivier, detention. And five points from Slytherin. I will not tolerate bullying in any form in my classroom." McGonagall had appeared out of absolutely nowhere. "You two may continue with your work in silence. If you find a problem with that, I will not find a problem in separating you both."

"You okay?" Siren asked.

Vanessa nodded.

"What gits. Don't listen to them." The redhead said, shooting a glare behind her.

Class ended and they were gathering their things, ready to head to the Great Hall for lunch when Professor McGonagall stopped them.

"You go to lunch, Miss Potter, Miss Black will be along shortly."

Siren nodded and smiled at Vanessa before heading out of the classroom.

"Am I in trouble, Professor?" She asked.

"Of course not. I just wanted to ask you something. From what Professor Dumbledore had told me, you know nothing of your family?"

Vanessa nodded.

"But from what I've just heard, you now know some things."

She nodded again. "Just that my father was a murdered."

"Yes, unfortunately. Your father was put in Azkaban for his crimes. As for the aunt that was mentioned, that would be Bellatrix Lestrange. She was imprisoned for being a Death Eater." McGonagall sighed. "You do, however have other family members. You have another aunt, Narcissa Malfoy. Both her and your father's cousin, Nymphandora Tonks, have been trying to get Dumbledore to allow them at Hogwarts so that they could meet you."

"They're not like my father and my aunt are they?" Vanessa asked.

"No. Despite the fact that I enjoy Tonks' much more than the Malfoy's, they are not like your father and your aunt. However they desperately wish to speak with you and have given the Headmaster no rest with their constant owls. But it is up to you if you wish to meet them."

Vanessa began to feel excitement swelling up in her. "When would I be able to meet them?"

McGonagall smiled at the young girl's excitement. "Not until Christmas break. But I will inform Dumbledore of your decision and he will most likely tell them. You'll probably receive an owl by Saturday if not sooner."

"Really?" Vanessa felt the smile on her face grow.

McGonagall nodded. "Now, off to lunch with you. I will tell Dumbledore of your decision."

"Thank you, Professor!"


End file.
